


New Soil

by trascendenza



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: 200 words, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Thayet tilted her head thoughtfully. "We are very far from home, my Buri."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash_today's love bites 2, prompt: midsummer ([mirror](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html?thread=1094170#t1094170)).

"Can you believe flowers bloom here at this time of year?" She asked, stringing them in Thayet's hair with a laugh. They were stunning against the shimmering coal black, a bouquet of natural beauty.

Thayet tilted her head thoughtfully. "We are very far from home, my Buri."

Buri's deft fingers paused in Thayet's hair, hearing the odd note in the other woman's voice, a note that sent humming currents through her skin. "We are, Highness."

She nearly dropped the white bud when Thayet's hand came up and encircled around her wrist. "You know that I don't like it when you call me that," she said, her red lips dancing with amusement. She took a step closer, delicately taking hold of Buri's other hand. "There's no one here but us now, Buri. Isn't that amazing?"

"High—" Buri swallowed. "Thayet?"

Thayet was still smiling when she placed her lips on Buri's, the red of the setting sun coming down to the rich earth, their fingers soundlessly following suit and stringing together. Soon it wasn't just petals that decorated the grass, but Thayet's richly colored garb and Buri's warrior wear, scattered in gentle passion that found rich fertility in a new land.


End file.
